The studies proposed within the SeaPIP are complex and multidisciplinary, and they involve multiple investigators and sites, cohorts of human participants and clinical and investigational assays. Critically, they also involve state-of-the-art investigations to facilitate additional understanding of primary HIV-1 infection and to provide important information needed to advance concepts and methods for ultimately blocking the establishment of HIV-1 infection and disease progression. Logistical support, coordination, and synergism between such complex studies are crucial to the success of the overall research program. Hence, a significant amount of time and effort of Dr. Muliins and his team, assisted by Dr. Collier and working with collaborating investigators and staff in other Projects and Cores, will be devoted to this endeavor. In addition to standard administrative and fiscal management functions, this core will be responsible for bringing together talented scientists and clinicians from diverse disciplines in order to develop multifaceted and uniquely synergistic studies with continual focus on aspects of primary HIV infection most critical to disease management and vaccine development. This core will also be responsible for the development of a database to coordinate laboratory data acquisition and management (Aim 3), interfacing strongly with Clinical Core B and Biostatistics Core D. Design and application of the database and analytical tools will be driven through interaction with all SeaPIP investigators and tailored to their specific data acquisition, retrieval and analysis needs. Hence, this aspect of the core will also interact closely and continuously with each of the other projects and cores to acquire, access and analyze data. To further enhance investigator synergy, a summary-reporting feature will be built into the database to prompt interested investigators to access detailed progress within each Project and Core and prompt ideas for new or expanded investigations.